Keeping It Professional
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: Robin convinced Lucina that her closeness with her father should not be questioned as they would be forever be close friends. But as night falls over that no longer was the case. Chrom x Robin. M for adult themes. Based off the conversation between FERobin x Lucina (if not related)


**Keeping it Professional...**

She didn't reply as she took in her surroundings once again. Weapons by the left and armour by the right. Tomes placed neatly on a pile on the floor. She placed her back of her heel against the closed entrance of the tent. Sealed and shut. Perfect. Just the way she wanted it.

_"Don't act so innocent! What are you doing poking outside around my father's tent?!"_

His lips curved into a smug grin. This side of him, it kept her on her toes. It was so refreshing to see their leader loose and wild from time to time. His leader like persona, as much as she admired it his other side kept her wild and unpredictable. Robin always loved a challenge.

It was intimidating yet so welcoming, his cockiness was intoxicating, and his warmth was addictive. There was no escape but Robin couldn't lie. She didn't plan to.

_"You were trying to get close to him for some nefarious reason, weren't you?!"_

Robin leaned back against the tent wall light, mirroring Chrom's slouched stance, drawing out a sign whilst reaching up to loosen her hair from it proper and former up-do. Robin brushed out her pale blond coloured strands with her hands, allowing them to fall over her shoulders, wrapping a lock of hair around her index finger while admiring his physique. Oh if she could persuaded Anna to make Chrom wear his trunks while fighting grunts on the beach she would have. But of cause, Lucina's doubts on her would only increase.

He couldn't stop the teasing and her leader couldn't stop enjoying the scene. The sides of her mouth twitched into a coy and teasing smile as she grazed her bottom lip with her teeth. Reaching out her hand Robin curled her fingers and beckoned the young prince towards her.

_"It's almost as if you two are...lovers."_

Reaching over their warm bodies touched. Robin reached over to his ears and whispers words that caused them both to share a small chuckle. Wrapping his arms around her he closed any more distance between as their lips met. His mouth was hot on hers as Robin felt his hands tracing the lines of her body, causing the skin beneath her clothes to catch fire under his touch.

A breathy moan escaped Robin's lips as Chrom could feel her dragging her fingers over his back, pushing his body closer to hers. Her digits clawed at the flesh beneath his shirt, admiring the taut muscles that lay beneath.

Robin pulled back from the kiss abruptly as she violently yet cheekily pushed Chrom from her. He stumbled back to the sealed entrance of her tent that he saw Robin walk through. The young man looked at with both confusion and dismay as he breathlessly glared back at her. He muttered words of confusion as Robin's sudden seriousness towards him before seeing her lips relax to a cheeky wide smile.

Both laughed.

It was a sound that both found so beautiful and treasured ever since taking a step into the war. Robin began to walk towards her leader, walking seductively to him before stopping midway. She took a casual gaze over her shoulder back at Chrom. Her hand twisting around her long body coat to reach any material she could hold onto. In one swift movement she tugged it down allowing her coat to drop, revealing her V neck top. Hardly taking a battle off her skin remained unmarked and clean, her coat on the floor around her ankles.

_"My duties demand that I be constantly by his side Lucina."_

She turned back to her leader, her eyelids heavy and her breathing was short as she waited for him to join her. Her palms shook due to nerves but at the same time eager as she gave up clumsily fumbling over the buttons on her outfit and finished them in a quick manner, now showing his fit body that any woman would love to touch and claim as their own.

The tent was soon drowned by heavy breathing. The tactician cupped her hands around her leader's face, tenderly resting her forehead against his. His warm hands trailed up from her hips to reach her back as his hands made their own way to slip her top from her body and down onto the ground. His fingers continued to trail up her back and pull at the clasps of her bra. The quiet click signalled Robin's emancipation sent a jolt of excitement through her and the man she continued to lay her lips on. She held out her arms as Chrom slipped the undergarment off of her.

_"Are you having no intentions of seducing him?"_

Robin laughed at the words Chrom's eldest child spoke to her earlier as Chrom's hands found their way to remove her clothes covering her lower part. She exhaled a drawn out breath as his lips traced the skin of her chest as as her wandering hands felt for the fastening of his pants as she forcefully tugged the material loose and pushed it down his legs. She soon returned her hands back to his bare chest and slowly pushing the pair of them back until the foot of Chrom's bed came into contact with the back of his knees.

She stood momentarily between his legs, sucking in her breath when she felt his hands leaving burning tails along her bare skin once more. His fingers slid to the hem of her underwear, briefly slipping under the elastic before tugging the fabric down and pass her hips.

_"It would be so easy to fall in love, even if you didn't mean to."_

Lucina's word played in her mind again as she couldn't help but admit it was true. She had fallen for her father. He had found her on an empty field and with no doubts, let her into his life. The shared battles and at times, risked their own lives to save another. Their relationship grew to the point where they considered each other as friends, but after seeing each other in the shower without any intention too, their tension grew to the point where they could not hold anything back.

And their lips met more at a constant rate.

Shock came over them both as the morning came and maintaining the causal friendship they shared towards others proved more difficult than to win than being on the battlefield. When their hands touched for a second the feeling of holding it for much longer came over but their allies watched over them. And when they all left the meetings and the two of them left their hearts screamed for the taste of each other's lips. When there was only a minute they both grabbed it with desperation.

She couldn't help it. She had fallen deeply in love with him and so did he. He was married and the second their bodies met Robin knew what she was getting in. Robin could not bring to think the shame she could bring upon him if his dearest Sumia or anybody else discovered their burning passion for one another.

_"Our relationship is purely professional. Chrom is the general; I am the tactician."_

_Bullshit._

Robin placed her hands gently on Chrom's shoulders as she moved forward, carefully lifting her knees onto the bed to straddle onto his waist. She kept his undivided eye contact as she carefully lowered herself down onto him, taking him inside of her. A sharp gasped forced her mouth to open wide as she felt a slight pain from within. It took her a few moments to regulate her breathing as they both fell into a comfortable rhythm.

But Robin could not help but her thoughts to continue to drift back to Lucina and the conversation they shared.

She had every reason _not _to trust her with her father.

_"Surely you can sense the trust and affection we have for each other?"_

Chrom's hands ran up across the skin of her back as he silently watched her, their eyes never breaking contact. He had always admired her, the way she would come up with battle strategies to even the way she would share happy conversations with their allies. The more he would stare at her, the more he fell in love with her.

"Why didn't I say it earlier?" The prince whispered loud enough for him to hear.

A slick sweat coated her skin, causing her pale blond hair to stick to her forehead. Her face flustered and her lips still parted, allowing her to express little cries of pleasure every now and then. She was the most beautiful sight that he had ever laid his eyes on.

"I'm sorry." Chrom placed his forehead onto her chest. "I mean, we should but I-"

Soft hands were placed on his cheeks as Robin pulled his face to hers and like always, their lips came into contact. Robin ran her fingers through his short blue shoulder length hair, causing him to stop speaking the words he always wanted to speak to her.

"I don't think I can handle myself if you say those words to me again Chrom." Robin spoke softly. "You will only continue to add fuel to this false hope I have for you and me."

Their bodies continued to move together as Robin reached forward, desperately seeking out the taste of Chrom's sweet lips as she wrapped both her arms tightly around his neck. Her kisses were never as tender or sweet as Chrom's. They were always heated and rough; a perfect parallel of her passionate nature and a taste Chrom knew he would never tire of.

_"When you're older, you'll learn that men and women can just be friends."_

_Liar._

She could no longer hold onto the friendship she kept telling Lucina over and over again. It killed her softly every time she would speak that her and Chrom would 'forever be in the friend zone."

Chrom gripped tightly at her hips, caressing the flesh beneath his fingers, both exchanging hot and passionate moments between them. Flipping his tactician onto her back his lips traced from her shoulders to her back, hearing that cute laughter he loved to hear so much. Caught in the moment, Chrom ignored Robin's beg from earlier and spoke those words he wished he had shared with first.

"I love you."

Their momentum was paused for a brief moment as Robin turned onto her back as Chrom watched on above her. Tears were building in her eyelids and seconds later were seen running down her face. Guilt pouring over him Chrom pulled her into an embrace. Robin continued to whimper in his arms.

"I love you two you idiot." Robin muttered into his chest. "I'm sorry I rejected you before. I was scared. Scared seeing you recklessly fight for me when I was too weak too." Their eyes met. "I can't handle you dying on me. I'll never forgive myself. Never!"

Chrom watched on silently as he ran his fingers through Robin's long bleached hair before their lips clashing once again. "I'll fix this. I promise."

With this they began to share an open mouthed kiss which was laden with gasps and moans. The pressure was building up once again with their cores, they were getting closer.

_"Jealous? Is that what you said? So you DO have designs for him! You want him for yourself!"_

If only she knew how badly she wanted to call Chrom her own.

Robin tightened her thighs around Chrom's waist as she could feel herself teetering on the edge of her own climax. She dragged her nails of one hand across the skin of his back whilst desperately clutching at sheets beneath her with the other. The prince's lips dragged themselves away from hers and down to her jaw, coming to nestle at her pulse point. It took only a few seconds for the tactician entire body to tense and her climax to reach and run its course. Her voice was hoarse as she cried out in ecstasy. She called out one word softly, his name.

He felt her place a few chaste kisses to his face before rolling over to lie on his back; dragging her body along with his, her hair falling over her shoulders and over his bare chest. Their eyes locked once again. Chrom reached his hand and brushed her long hair behind her ear.

"We'll start over. I'll tell Sumia and eventually Lucina. It's going to be hard but they have a right to know that my feelings are more than friends can have."

_"It's natural to be attracted to such a gallant, wonderful man."_

Leaning forward till their noses touched, "I'll be waiting, my love."

As the sweat cooled on their skin, leaving them with a slight chill, Robin allowed Chrom to wrap his arms around her, bringing her frame to be crushed against his. Over their time together, she had carefully chipped away the man that always seemed to be in control of everything happening to him to see that was not the case. He on the other hand didn't know her past and did not desire to. All he wanted was her, nothing more.

_"How could you be so blind to his charms?"_

She was not the only one blinded by reality and expectations of society. Even her general, her leader and her lover Chrom was blinded and fear their allies and his people. No, tonight proved they were much more than lovers. Guided by destiny she was meant to be his queen, and him to be her king.

_"How dare you not be attracted to him! It's beyond insulting!"_

"I cannot bare the idea of seeing Sumia after this. To be cheating on her man. I'm disgusted with myself."

"You are not alone. I have to speak to her about this soon." Chrom soon pulled himself into a sitting down position, his arms around Robin's waist and their lips meeting once again. The kiss was soft and warm; it had no passion as the aftertaste of bitterness was felt between them both. Robin's hands cupped his face before running the back of her fingers down her lover's cheek.

"Until then, we have to keep to professional. After the war, we shall speak about us, to both Sumia and your child."

Pressing her bare chest onto his a quick peck was shared between them before leaning their foreheads against one another. Chrom watched as Robin shed a tear or two while her eyes continued to stay shut. Wiping away her tears caused her to look towards her lover, she smiled.

"Very well, just for you. We'll keep it professional. For a few more months longer or whenever this damn war will end."

Chrom held Robin tightly and dragged her body down with his as he was now on top of her once again. He fell to his back as Robin crawled into his arms once again. She smiled as Chrom played with her long hair as he stuttered to fix her fringe. Smiling she pecked the prince on his nose and smiled how flustered he would go with a simple kiss.

And as the morning shone over them both, they had parted. Hoping the day Chrom had promised to them both would guide them back to one another just the way he passionate night had done. Chrom opened his eyes to see the entrance of his tent had been left open and a young female tactician all fully dressed smiled back at him before taking her leave.

She was his tactician, friend, and lover. He was her general, lord, companion and dearest lover.

And one day, queen and king.

But until then, their relationship could not cross the boundaries of general and his tactician as their people first known them by.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh let's face it. If I had the wonderful chance to stand by a man that was like Chrom everyday, we wouldn't be staying the the friend zone for very long.

Anyway I've started a new game and played the support of FERobin x Lucina with her mother not Robin. It is hilarious the support they have. It's as if Lucina _wants _her father to end up with Robin. Haha, Nintendo ships them. I can tell. XD Just the words they exchange, you could take it the other way and change their meaning completely. Just like I have just now. XD

And I don't regret it.


End file.
